Six is better than Five after all
by oaksoup
Summary: A particle can affect the environment where is put, no matter what's it size. [Oneshot series, Baby AU, all Matsus get to be a baby at least once]
1. Mikros

After 2X years, Matsuyo, mother of the Matsuno Family, thought it was time to get another child. True it was, she was not the same girl she was before. She was a whole lot older (and only she was able to say so!), her body was even frailer than what she wanted it to be.

But if there was something positive about her now, compared that how it was before, was her sheer determination that sometimes rounded into stuborness.

Quintuplets weren't enough.

And she said so to her family, but only when the deed was done, after many prayers to Akatsuka-sensei. She was sure he would answer her prayers.

(And He in The Sky deemed it too hot of an image to not be fulfilled)

So she prepared herself, waited for the perfect opportunity – thank god sexual activity was one of the things that would not get interrupted by her NEETs! – and then…

...

"Dear Matsuzo, dear NEETs, I'm pregnant"

At her words, her family looked outraged. Of course, who wouldn't? Having a sixth child, with them entered already in their old ages and their children being already so big too, but still behaving like babies, unable to leave the house and acting selfishly with each other and the rest of people they knew.

Matsuzo was unable to say anything for a while, and he even shed some tears, unsure if of happiness or worry. Then words blurbed from his mouth, sounding as if they were trapped in a cave.

"… A child, at this age? Matsuyo, this is the worst miracle that has happened to us…!" – He said, grabbing her bony hands.

"But still a miracle, dearest Matsuzo"

"Pregnant!? We are your only children, okaa-san! Think of what will become of us!" – The quintuplets said in unison, while crying and doing tantrums on the floor. They were so big and so different, but in cases like this they still were one all together.

But Matsuzo didn't care.

She really need not to.

"You will love him later, I'm your mother and I know it."

" _Him!?"_

No more words were said that day, and not even Matsuzo's pleads for an abortion or her son's menacing words could move her from her sitting point.

She wanted, no, needed a new a new child, so she could remember what a feel of little hands and feet was, how life felt when being at their side, even when just liking at their faces.

Maybe that way the baby could change the stagnant air on their house, the one she was not able to give a solution to.

They came and went away, and against the incredulity of her family, she didn't change her mind. She did what she always did, worked hard inside her house – but still screamed to her children to at least do something there for fucks sake – and acted as if nothing happened, while her stomach grew and grew.

All pain was well beared, all complaints were shouted away.

Of course that was until the big day came.

And everyone was worried for her. Her health and her baby's was in danger after all, and even with all the "killing jokes" the Matsuno quintuplets had made against her they loved their mother more than anything. So they all together ran and ran and screamed at the doctors and clamed for death until the hospital door was open.

They saw her.

Satisfied, with a big smile on her mouth and eyes. Matsuyo looked older than what they all remembered, but that must have been because the pain they would never be able to understand, and the big bundle of tears on her arms.

A little boy, just like she had predicted. A boy who looked just like what they looked a long time ago.

They all got near their dearest mother.

"My family, Akatsuka-sensei made my wish come true. Here he is, your little brother." – She said, in between tears, unable to know if those tears were hers, the baby's, her husband or her children's ones. With one of her hands, she touched the baby's cheek slightly.

And so his name would be…

* * *

Hey, I wrote this because I wanted more babies in the Matsu stories. I love them, and I wanna do more.

Stories will go as (12) - (23) -(34) - (45) - (56) - (61)

I'll publish the next one soon! (Its already on ao3 but well)


	2. Bipartition

In the first universe, Matsuyo named their youngest child Osomatsu, considering that he was born asleep and took him a while to even begin to cry. The rest of the family just laughed at the little one's bad luck.

His existence brought a revolution on the Matsuno household, as the youngest males living there finally realized that the baby needed his space and special items they could not have ever idealized near them, as, they had to admit, no woman would bring them a child, not even if they paid for it. Matsuzo, accustomed as he was with children, especially with the difficult like with the manchildren still parasitizing them, took the situation in a stride. In the days his wife was still on the hospital he had already remodeled one of their few spare rooms as a temporary room for the little Osomatsu's crib and changing table. But the baby's brothers were another thing entirely. Even if curious about the new member of the house sometimes, they still hadn't understood that it was a human and not some kind of realistic doll. So no matter what their parents said to them, they searched for excuses to not be near little Osomatsu, fearing they could break him, like as they almost did with the baby Chibita had so many years ago.

When a year passed and with a little less contact that necessary coming from his brothers, Osomatsu was found to be a very, very spoiled and lazy baby. It was no surprise, their parents were so happy with their newest bundle of joy that he had become unable to be alone even on his own crib. He liked all kinds of food and preferred his mother over his father, and was found crawling earlier than expected but walking months after he had turned one, just because he preferred being on his mother arms, according to the doctor.

His smile was cuter than any of his brothers, Matsuyo thought with a smile while remembering old times, that came with a brush of preference over the others and who could find her being at fault? Twenty years with shitty NEETs make everyone be better in comparison. But his affection craving made it very difficult to do even basic chores like laundry and ironing, with her husband and children out of the house most of the times she had her baby screaming like crazy because he was not being on her arms or looked at. Most of her friends had no children to let him play with kids of his age, so there was just one option, really.

And so she ideated a plan.

...

"Hey guys, doesn't it smell like pudding?" – Todomatsu asked suddenly, waking instantly from his sleep.

All the others followed his example "Yeah, that's true, what a good smell"

In retrospective, the NEETs should have had seen this ploy. Very little times they were given _that_ many sweets. They had just woke up, smelt the air and instantly they were all running thru the house, hovering over the kitchen and then eating their custard puddings like crazy. There were so many!

By the time they had stopped slurping them like pigs and wanted to go out their dining room they had noticed that all doors were closed.

In one of the doors, a piece of paper stood out as new. Puzzled and just a teensy bit scared, the Matsuno went to read it all together.

 _'One of you needs to take care of Osomatsu-chan while I go shopping. If you manage to leave all without taking him to the Tokusatsu show he likes, you will incur my wrath. Choose well, my NEETs.'_

Fuck.

"Ah, we are doomed" – Jyushimatsu said in his typical sing-song voice.

"Hm" – Ichimatsu agreed.

Choromatsu facepalmed, already worried. "Hahh, and it had to be today, Nyaa-chan is waiting for me and I cannot lose any more time…!"

Karamatsu posed dramatically, his cool guy façade still there. "Ah, _shiet_ , my _Karamatsu Girls_ can't wait anymore for—huh, Todomatsu, what are you…"

"Ah, me? I was not tearing the door to get out, I swear it!" Totty waved his hands in hopes to distract his brothers. "Now, why don't we try this via jankenpon? That way all will be fair don't you think? The winners go outside; the loser goes to take care of our little bro. It's very simple."

They all looked at each other in silence, calculating their moves. Of course it wasn't simple at all. But Totty had led them to that possibility most probably he was already desperate to get out, so they had to take advantage of that.

They all formed a circle, looking at each other as if they were playing poker. Hand up, they screamed altogether.

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Pon…?"

And only Karamatsu was left, alone in their dining room. The others had used the time which he screamed Pon with a powerful pose to escape through Totty's hole in the paper door. Defeated, and with tears on his eyes, he slowly went to their brother's room.

...

"Remember then Karamatsu, don't leave Osomatsu alone. He crawls too fast, and he can get too near people without them noticing it. Tokusatsu shows are always crowded so it can be dangerous." – Matsuyo said, while rocking little Osomatsu, who was already crying, even though just a bit.

There it was, one of his biggest fears. He should've been able to take care of children, considering he was the eldest. But none of his little brothers actually considered Karamatsu a big bro, deciding to leave him behind any time possible to minimize possibilities of other people finding they were related. And they were all the same age, so the blue clad Matsuno had no real experience with kids.

He started to tremble and sweat to even think of taking Osomatsu in his arms without his mother's aid.

"But, _Mommy_ , are you sure that it's not better to leave Oso-chan with you? I-I'm not used to this kind of thing…"

"I'm going to buy groceries, and if you all can't help me to get the bags being with a baby makes it impossible. I'm sorry my NEET but now he's your responsibility."

Sadly for him, there was no chance of getting out of this. Damn his luck.

His mom gave little Oso for him to take on his arms, and the baby stared at him, eyes fixed on the others. The baby recently changed from his pajamas, Karamatsu felt like laughing as he saw his little bro using a set that just needed some white cap and ears to look like Hello Kitty. But he tried his best to not do that, children are sensitive even if they don't understand all words.

"Pppuh?" - The baby babbled, making some bubbles out of his mouth.

"…" – It took Karamatsu a while to see what he should do upon that "question" – " _Non non_ , My Little Osomatsu. I'm Kara—"

"Ka-Kada!"

After feeling how warm he was, and how bright of a smile he had, Karamatsu thought for a moment 'Maybe I was just exaggerating'. Then of course, the baby tried to eat his nose with a big kiss.

Eugh, his breath smelt like baby food. At least it was not milky scent.

...

It took him a while to get out from the household, as Karamatsu wanted his "date" with his little bro to be perfect, so he overstocked on diapers and plushies, whatever little Oso could find comfy for him to not cry. It was made worse with the fact that Osomatsu started to cry every moment he tried to put him down to take whatever, so at the end he opted for the safest option and made with some spare blankets a baby carrier so he could have his bro on his back. Osomatsu couldn't be happier he thought, as he heard a pleased sigh coming from his back, to then have hands tickling his back.

"Hmm, maybe I should put Oso to look at our scenery instead of my- fffuahahah! No, Osomatsu, don't do that!"

"Pffuheheh, Kadabaaa" – Now that was an amused laugh, and a really cute smile that just consisted of the two top incisors and one in the bottom.

Karamatsu was already lost.

...

Internet was his guide to the Tokusatsu show – Thanks Totty for the hand-me down phone; he is the Best Buraza ever! But for all the lost time preparing the enormous bag Karamatsu had to take in both hands (and adding the small laughing weight on his back), the event was almost finishing.

Why was he on a show like that anyways…? Osomatsu was a one year old; he wouldn't even understand what was happening! But what did he know, maybe he just liked the loud sounds and voices. He would love that if he were a child, too.

Still, he had to take a place on the floor as all seats were taken, so in between taking all blankets from his bag, he decided to take Oso from the baby carrier and let him frolic in another set of fabric he had put near the big ones. Perfection had to be achieved, even when late to the party.

But when a loud BANG and an already known cry filled the air, Karamatsu lifted his eyes to see his brother was nowhere near him. In a sea of people, he could listen to Osomatsu's cry, but he couldn't localize from where it came!

Shit, shit, shit! In less than a second, he entered into the sea of people who were already up and collecting their children for going to their homes.

"Osomatsu, Oso—where are you!?" Not so much people gave him any attention, as he looked more like someone on the scenary than like a normal person. Maybe he was just acting, but that was not the case, not right now. Karamatsu paid no attention also, as he was utterly focused on finding his bro.

And so he found him, sitting and crying, next to a friendly looking dog that looked at him.

With an already practiced flair, he threw himself to the floor to make his baby bro float a bit in the sky so he could fell on his broad chest. The dog got scared of that movement and fled to his master a few meters from there, but Osomatsu found the movement so cool his cried were forgotten. He flied, he fell, and his brother was there, what a surprise!

"Osomatsu, are you alright?"

A hug and a big smile was all he needed to answer that question.

He even received some applauses from the nearest mothers who were there collecting their children too! Ah, all went better than expected.

...

Later that day, they both were at the children's park, in an attempt to apologize for Karamatsu's lateness. Of course, Osomatsu didn't notice the good-natured intentions and went straight for the sandbox. Under the blue clad Matsuno's sight, he climbed a sand mount and stood wobbly over it, to then scream for his brother name.

"Kadaaaa, Kadaaa!"

At the little Matsu's pose of "take me", Karamatsu found himself looking for him, thing that wouldn't have happened before the encounter with the dog. He always had over thought all movements that he had to do for not having any kind of problem, to then notice that with someone so small there always was gonna be a problem, him wanting it or not. It was better to live with that and take that responsibility to overthink all problems and be stressed over them.

"What do you want, my _Little Kitten_?"

"Upaaah" – Osomatsu whined in a high pitched voice, moving his arms.

"Do you want me to take you to our house?" – He then noticed how Osomatsu's hand moved, as he wanted to take something. They pointed at his cool sunglasses, so, well. He had many spare pairs at his home, so… why not…

He took them out and gave them to his little bro. To his surprise, he laughed heartily, to then put them on his face and pose.

"Kadaaaa"

A pose like the ones he did most of the times. Oh, so he liked his poses and clothes, huh?

 _'Was he watching me…? When was that… When he started to look at me?'_

Karamatsu smiled, a real smile this time.

 **_Perfect._ **

"Ba ba ba ba"

Karamatsu was sure that his little bro tried to make it sound like a cool boy, judging by his smile and the stars he saw on his eyes.

"Hmph, Ba-ba-ba-ba for you too, my little _Karamatsu boy_."

...

"My NEETs! I need someone to take care of Osomatsu today!"

"Don't fret, _Mommy_ , for I'm here!"

...

Matsuyo didn't need to ideate more plans, as Karamatsu, counting from that exact day, woke up earlier than his brother to play with the person he never thought he would be before, his little brother, Osomatsu, who had taken a shine on him since he saved his ass from being smashed by the people tumult that baby music event.

Their brothers looked at them both play, disgusted, but still a bit interested.

How someone who has learnt to love only himself left his daily grooming (he usually used all his morning hours to check himself in his favorite mirror so he could be 100% perfect everyday) to play with the little brat? More than that, the kid itself started to laugh more and climb into the painful Big Bro as monkey and tree, hands everywhere.

While Mama was smirking in victory while doing lunch, her sons were speechless.

"Ah, Kusomatsu… Aren't you going to… catch _Kusomatsu Gals_ today?" - – Incredibly, the first one to talk was Ichimatsu, who was looking kind of pale (even trembling a bit) while watching Osomatsu wearing Karamatsu's sunglasses and babbling to himself. He said the last words sound like gagging.

"Ah, my dearest buraza, _non non_. They wouldn't appreciate me with this little _Karamatsu Boy_ in my arms." – The eldest put little Oso in his legs and gave him little hops – "But I, also, already have here a _Karamatsu Boy_ who needs me as much as I need him now."

"Bbbbbb!"

" _Yes, you do!_ "

In between both oldest and youngest boy's laughs, the Matsunos had fled the scene. With flushed faces, they thought their eldest brother had abandoned them for a better fulfilling life. But smiles were on their faces, surprisingly. Excepting Ichi's one, who had JEALOUS written on his face there, for all people to read.

Todomatsu even took a sneak photo before running, too.

With laughs like that, things were deemed to change sometime in their lives.

And what was better with a little guy like baby Osomatsu there?

* * *

This is all self-indulgent. I like babies that talks as that.

In some days I'll update, as I write for freeing stress and I'm already very stressed. Questions, problems, whatever, pls tell me!

Stay tuned!


	3. Mutualism

In the second universe, Matsuyo named their youngest child Karamatsu. All thanks to dearest Totty, who found the baby's idiotic smile – in his own words, "pretty empty don't you believe?" Karamatsu, sleeping peacefully in between his mother's breasts did not notice how everyone was laughing at his face, and kept on just being happy to be there. The joke, at the end, became somewhat a sign of affection (even if it was between laughs), and a bit later the pink clad brother wanted to die when he knew it was his fault that he was the one who named his newest brother.

His existence brought a revolution on the Matsuno household, as the youngest males living there finally realized that they weren't the babies of the house anymore, and now that they could compare their attitude with their little brother's one, it was maybe for the best. Their parents, used as they were to five rowdy ad destructive children roaming the entire house and getting whatever they could get in their hands into their little mouths thought that having just one was actually a relief, and instead of baby-proofing the house thought that, with all the people there, just one Matsuno would be enough to be behind his steps. That meant no more alone times playing mahjong, no more days actually lazing off, as they had to take care of every single step their younger brother did everywhere. The Matsuno quintuplets feared the day Matsuyo finally decided Karachun would sleep on their room instead of the remodeled guest room Karamatsu kind of owned (as he loved to sleep with his mom and dad).

At Karamatsu's two year old birthday, one should believe that walking was a process already learned, with talking following shortly. However, one look at his eternally red knees and his usual warble would make you notice how difficult both processes had been for him. Karamatsu adored his brothers, enough to be always babbling and gurgling at their sight, showing them his toys or demanding hugs. He loved meat, tigers and wolves, enjoyed thinking how cool would be to be one, but his best friend was Tuxedo Sam in form of a cute plushie. His brothers already had a hard time keeping an eye on him – as he always found a way to be falling more than all the steps he had walked on his little time on this Earth, but what had all of them annoyed the most was the singing.

Oh, god, the SINGING.

Everything happened thanks to that terrible, terrible nursing rhymes (usually starring Lightning McQueen and Spiderman on them) found on the internet. Damned the day Osomatsu lent his cellphone to her mother (because Totty wouldn't want her to find his porn, while Oso didn't give a single fuck), now all days had the songs played in repeat, and when not Karamatsu sang them as loud as his little neck let him.

At his two years old, their little Karachun was more of an annoyance than a brother to the quintuplets, and the little one knew it somehow.

He was a baby, and of course he was not a bright one for his age, not that people actually considered them very intelligent anyways, but the sadness in his eyes when his brothers made him shut up every time he tried to sing his beautiful songs and whined every time he wanted to have a GREAT time with them was notorious enough.

And Matsuyo saw this, one day in which the quintuplets had decided another round of "Let's find a Job/Annoy Hello Work", letting Karamatsu sobbing alone in the porch, hands on his shoes, tears on the floor.

"Oh, dear, were you trying to tie your shoes again?" – She took the baby0s face with her hands, drying his tears slowly ad with her best smile so he could calm a bit. – "Need some help with that?"

He didn't actually need to tie his shoes, they didn't even have shoelaces. But, on his idea of being accepted on his brother's group he tried to act as them as much as he could. And boys never give up, so he denied her request, saying "no" with a little sigh.

"Aw no, my little tiger, please don't cry."

"Uuuhh, Mama…"

He threw himself to his mother's arms, unable to find a way to express himself. And Matsuyo let him be, because she sure loved spoiling her dearest ones. After peppering his face in kisses, she winked at him, her best smile shining there.

"I've got an idea so good it's infallible, but hey you have to come with me for a while, ok?"

...

As the Matsuno schedules were it would took three days since the Allmatsu round to Hello Work for Choromatsu to let off his shame and try again at getting a job. Alone of course, for his and only his own sake. And as the world likes to play with his feelings, because at this point none of his actions meant anything at all, at exactly seven o' clock the second brother was already opening the front door, face crunched in a sour look, a book open for everyone to read.

"I'm in home…" – He murmured, as he knew no one was going to talk back. His brothers had to be in the public bath by now, as they didn't like the terrible mood he acquired when this happened. At least this fact minimized the laughs he would receive when they noticed the vomit line that marked his journey home.

With a bitter snort he went straight to the kitchen, looking for a glass of water. Only to find that strangely, there was a cup of tea already on the table. Not touched at all, and judging by the vapor it was recently served. Puzzled, he stared at it for an entire minute, to then sit down and smell. It could be a trap, and knowing his brothers, he was sure it was one.

But maybe he didn't knew them all so well, he thought very surprised, as Karamatsu ran out from who knows where, a tray with pears on his tiny hands ad a big smile on his face.

"Choromachuuu!"

"Ah, K-Karamatsu! Don't run like that you can fall off!" – "Choromachu" screamed all startled, enough for almost dropping his scalding tea while standing up to receive the tray. He managed to catch it in time though.

That was because, to add more surprises for that evening, little Karamatsu, all dressed in his wolf pajamas, didn't fell, or drop the pears. He perfectly managed to get the tray on the table even when his hands were shaking by the weight of it. With a little pirouette, he exclaimed a very excited "Welcome home Choromachu!", proud of his feat.

"Uh, thanks." – Well, that was strange. He wouldn't remember a time in which another of his brothers would serve him food and tea when not being sick, but here he was, looking at Karamatsu's idiotic smile and – probably – expecting? Mischievous? eyes. But what was he expecting anyways? – "… You want to sit with me?"

"Nono" – The youngest Matsuno shook his head. Then, he moved from where he was to hug his brother's back, touching softly the fabric to then put his entire head and torso under the green hoodie.

His hands were warm, and his little fingers tickled him. Choromatsu was fucking glad he had already slurped a good part of his tea because the shivers Karachun's hands gave him would have make him drop all the content over himself.

"Ah, Karamatsuuu! N-no, don't do that! Aahahah!" – Choromatsu screamed and laughed at the same time, moving his arms to catch his little bro but also doing nothing to stop those delicious touches.

"I try to make massa" – The little boy inside his clothes blurbed, the hoodie making his soft wording more muffled than it already was.

"M-massa?"

"Ma-assagi?"

"Oh"

Suddenly the touches were a whole lot warmer than, and Choromatsu almost forgot his rage at himself over losing again on Hello Work. So he moved a bit the pears and tea, and supported his head over his arms, accommodating on the table. Just for a bit…

… To wake up and find Karamatsu sleeping at his side.

It was eight o' clock, and it seemed his brothers were still drinking over Chibita's. His stomach gurgled loudly then, enough to wake up his brother, but not enough for make him stand up, deciding to keep using his brother's leg as a pillow.

"Hey, you sure you still don't want pears?"

"Mama said I don't"

' _Of course she is behind this'_ – Choromatsu thought, what was he expecting anyways? - "Well, I can't eat all this pears and you're drooling, but if you don't want them I can always make an effort…"

And it was true, Karamatsu was drooling enough to make a puddle on Choromatsu's leg, but seemed firm on his resolution to let his dearest big bro eat all those pears against what his stomach said.

"Hmm, what if I say to my mom I ate all pears but I gave you some anyways?"

"… Oh! Yes, that good!"

And both of them were found eating pears by the rest of the Quintuplets, who cried when they didn't have their share. Choromatsu could only laugh, his gesugao powered up 110%, and Karamatsu was just happy to be there after all.

...

Later that night, the second brother went to his mother's room, to find her ironing some shirts. Karamatsu was sleeping in her futon with her husband, both in a very tight embrace. Matsuyo signaled silence to her son, to put the iron away and then led him to the kitchen again.

...

"You were the one who ideated this, right?" – Already supporting himself on the fridge, Choromatsu asked even when he already knew the answer.

"Of course it was me, Matsuzo doesn't do good with feelings just like all of you"

"…" – He had nothing to say against that, as he knew how true the asseveration was – "But why all of that? You wanted to show me a life lesson or something?"

Matsuyo stood up against him, moonlight making her glow with a serious aura, to then pinch his son's cheeks in a mischievous way.

"I just wanted to show you that he just wants to be on your world" – She said with a much known smile - "You are his world, and I can assure you that even if he gets worse – which it's going to happen, as he will grow up – you will always be the most important things to him. Please treasure your brother"

"… Yeah, he was cuter than what I thought he could be"

"Don't make him cry, loneliness is something no one should know at his age. Try to make him cry in other ways, but never like that. Just… be his brother, not a stranger. And try to make the rest of you know this, ok?"

"… Ok mom, I'll take care of him"

And he did try, he did his best.

He did his best, even when his life got a new way of suffering with his terrible brothers using Karamatsu as a hostage to make him do their stuff. But judging at the faces his brothers made to Karachun to make him laugh instead of crying at everything, he could at least notice that it was working.

Slowly, but working after all.

* * *

Not all children learn as fast.

And here I am, uploading this. Baby!AU makes me happy, oh so happy.

Please, if I got some mistakes, tell me so I can fix them. Also, I'm here if ya wanna talk and all. This chapter was a bit complicated and did not go the way I expected, but I hope it has enough fluff for you.

Bye bye!


	4. Quorum Sensing

In the third universe, Matsuyo named their youngest child Choromatsu, considering he had decided to appear in the Matsuno family a month and a bit more before what the doctors believed. It was not what his family wanted for him, as nothing was prepared for his coming. His mother and family were worried, oh so worried for him. But things are what they are, and they had to move on.

His existence brought a revolution on the Matsuno household, as the youngest males living there realized how fucking terrible they were when they were like him. At his tender three years old, Choromatsu was the terror of his street and people commented that he just needed to be five to be the Antichrist to the entire Akatsuka City. His mischievous attacks had all qualities the older Matsuno had when they were known as the 'terror children', something that made him six times more destructive, and all people who remembered the quintuplets tender years could only shiver at Choromatsu's very sight. He ran everywhere, punched other children, destroyed all the neighborhood flower pots no matter what were their size, threw rocks to defenseless animals and his energy seemed to be boundless. It was kind of sad, his face only had a smile when he was doing mischief, and that smile differed to the one he used so much of when he was near his parents they didn't realize how bad the little green boy was.

His parents, accustomed as they were with their own, paid no mind to what Choromatsu did and only made him stop when they received enough complaints in a week, something that led them to the cure of all problems, a strong bonk on the head. Their motto was "when they are older they would only be able to remember their actions" before with his older brothers, so they figured the same rules were bound to Choromatsu. But the quintuplets felt something odd about it. It didn't felt right for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he did it all alone? Infinite energy felt something like only the five of them as one (or right now, just Jyushimatsu seemed to have) could have, and that meant they fed energy to each other, so they felt invincible.

But there was also no reason to see it as something else, so, as they couldn't think of a good reason, they did what they were best at and decided to let it pass.

That background rule worked nicely for them even when little Choro started to be rude against his brothers. Osomatsu found it funny of course, the big oaf still had the mind of a child, and even encouraged him to do more. Put some strength on that kicks! He would scream while the little boy kicked Karamatsu in the shin. He would laugh when he dropped Totty's favourite cherry lipstick to the trash.

But he didn't laugh when the affected was him.

"Aaaugh! You little brat!" – He screamed when Choromatsu had bit his arm, much alike a a feral thing on the jungle would, eyes furious and teeth and claws sharp enough to make his prey unable to escape. With a kick, Osomatsu was able to push his little brother to the floor, but that obviously attracted the rest's attention.

"You don't talk bad about my Nyaa-chan, you pig!" – Little Choromatsu roared with a fury that was getting habitual in his body.

"You don't get to call the national treasure pig and be unharmed, brat! Lemme show you how much bites hurt!"

By the time everyone was reunited on the TV room – running after the screams and wails - both brothers were biting each other, in a pathetic exchange of lame punches and swear words.

"Osomatsu, stop this very instant!" – His mother screamed, it worked most of the times and with the cool iron tone she sported she was sure they would stop. And it worked for Osomatsu, yeah, but Choromatsu, still enraged and red in the face, decided to pick his brother's eyes the very moment the oldest stopped handling his arms, to kick his mother's knee – something to which she yowled and grabbed her knee in a very cartoonish way - and run as fast as he could from the house.

In between the shouts of " _Mommy_ are you alright!?" "FFFUCKING BRAT!" and related, adding also the ones to begin the search for the little brat they had tolerated until he crossed the line, Ichimatsu planned to slip out to enjoy the sun bath he was planning to have since that morning. He didn't really care about little Choro, why should he? They were the same when they were children, he would end just as shitty as them and no one seemed to care about their state unless money was mentioned, so, at the end, why all the hypocrisy now? Better to left them fume all day, he was sure things were going to be the same in a day or two.

One, two steps out the noisy bag of angry cats he called family, and the window was so close! But of course, the universe confabulated against his will, and his stealth cover was stopped by his father, who had a serene face and a hand on his shoulder.

The world behind them continued prattling, but their moment was undisturbed by them.

Huh, strange, that.

"What"

"Ichimatsu, I'll need your help"

"… On what."

...

Moments later, he was on the street, wandering aimlessly and damning the goddamn sun, who decided to appear to fuck his eyes with its enormous roundness full of shine. What a bastard, he should had been sleeping on his dearest spot in the roof, with a cat at his side, not searching for a feral cat being burnt by the brilliant orb in the sky. But then again, his father's words had been quite serious. He still could not believe the strangely calm conversation they had, not less that it was with Matsuzo, their father, the man they knew as panicky and long suffering, not a man who was able to tell him how much they needed his help and that Ichi himself was able to believe it.

...

" _You see, Ichimatsu, I know you know all the little nooks and crannies this street has, y-you even know how to become a cat to be with all those creatures! I know you will be able to find our Choromatsu, so, please, can you help us?"_

 _Ichi made a face as if thinking about it, to then show his father his tongue. "Ahh, yes, I could. But I also could not do it, I don't want to be involved in the whacking that child is going to receive when he comes home"_

" _He doesn't need a beating, Osomatsu already gave him one and now you see—" – Matsuzo derailed his tone a bit, to then point at the raps the red-clad Matsuno received on his head by his mother, angered with a good reason. "I'm sure he received all punched we had for this month"_

"… _So, if YOU are the ones tired of trying to rectify that kid, are you trying to send ME to try?"_

" _No no, it's not that."_

 _What? Ichimatsu found himself a bit more annoyed at how the conversation was turning, Why would they need him then? "Then explain yourself better" – He said, in a tone that could've easily been a hiss._

" _Ah, uh… it's just… I believe that kid is hiding something under all that rage, and I-I see how you are now and how you were back then—you know, Jyushimatsu told me all—"_

" _Ah" – Goddammit Jyushimatsu! Why did you do that! But still, how perceptive of his papa was that idea, it was something Ichi would never neither ideate nor put altogether. How much Matsuzo was hiding of his mom and them all?_

" _Right now you are easily more sociable than what you were some time ago, and I'm sure you are the only one who can get what he has on his chest. The other option was Osomatsu, but I had forgotten how much of a stupid child he still is."_

"…"

" _Just try to talk to him as your brother talked to you that day, I'm sure you'll be able to do something."_

 _..._

The cat lover had to admit that the very thought of his father considering him someone useful, not just a bunch of trash made person, was the only thing he needed to get up and help in the search for his brother.

He had been happy that moment, and right now that was the only thought that kept him in movement even if the goddamn sun was killing him. He clapped his cheeks, to keep his focus on what led him on the third alleyway of their long street. At least there was almost no sun there, and he knew the cat family who lived there so it wasn't that worrying. Still, he could feel some strange sounds with the purple cat ears that sprouted out his hair

Those sounds were very much alike to sobs. And not from any person, judging by the cheap shoes Choromatsu used coming out from a big eroded box near him. When Ichimatsu went near the box, the shoe was thrown to him, not landing where it should and it hit the narrow street instead.

"D-don't come near me *sob*"

"Hmm, nope. Not that I – nor you - have any choice on this matter. Move up" –Choromatsu moved a bit from the tiny space left on the box, so Ichimatsu could sit beside him.

Some minutes passed and nothing happened. The youngest brother looked at the third, suspicious, while cleaning his runny nose and hiding his almost inaudible sobs with his hoodie. Ichimatsu looked as distant as ever, not even looking at his side, just taking the apathetic route that went so well with him.

Unable to be quiet for more than 5 minutes, Choromatsu was the first to talk.

"Are they gonna hit me?"

"I don't think so"

"But I was-" A sharp sob cut the phrase, and little Choro had to dry his eyes before starting again – "B-bad today, I even kicked mom"

Ichimatsu smirked "M' glad to see you're still able to know what's good and what's bad. But no, I'm… not here for punishment… unless you want to, of course."

It seemed that these weren't the words Choromatsu was looking for, as the purple clad brother saw how Choromatsu decided to hide his face I between his knees, muttering a faint "I don't believe you, not one bit". But which way could he make him listen…? Not that he was any good with words anyways.

But when that happened, he maybe needed a friend.

So he stood up, made a small signal with his hand which Choromatsu followed – a bit astonished that he still had not decided to "make him beg" or whatever his sadistic brother had in his demonic mind, but still decided to be behind enough so his brother's (possible) rage could not touch him. Little time did pass until they got in a place the younger hadn't seen before on his little travels down the street. It was a dead end, full of trashcans and bags, boxes and what not. Very dirty and a place he wouldn't like to see any other time of the day, if it weren't by the many cats that roamed that little space.

There were so many! So different, so cute! They remembered him to his favourite heroine on the TV, Nyaa-chan the Fantastic Cat when she was in cat form.

"Hey kiddo, come with me"

Ichi had already sit down near to something Choromatsu couldn't see very well, until he got near enough to see a very ugly veteran cat, who hissed at his sight. It received well all ministrations given by his older brother, but Choro was sure he was one of the cats h had thrown rocks once. Maybe Ichi did want him to cry more, judging by his smile.

"You see this cat? Try to touch it"

Choromatsu shook his head in fear. "I- I can't, he looks scary"

"Hmph, yet you still broke the Grandma Bulldog vases? Liar, you can try it. Just don't put him that pitiful face and show him your hand"

"And what if he eats me?"

"I'll be by your side"

Cautiously, the little boy put his hand near to the ugly cat, trying to put a straight face and ogling Ichi for any reaction. Kind of amused, the cat stopped hissing and started to smell the kid's hand, to then rub his head and back against it. "How soft!" - Exclaimed Choromatsu, happy that the cat had forgiven him, and touched him slightly, with his brother looking at them if something happened.

Minutes later, Choromatsu seemed calmer and happier than he had been seen in – days? Months? Who knows at this point. Not him, of course.

A small voice got Ichimatsu out of his thoughts, and saw Choromatsu petting the ugly cat, who decided it was a good time for sprawling on the cute boy's hoodie.

"You know… I listened to you some time ago… I listened how you said you didn't want me here with you"

' _Ah, fuck. How did we get into this mess? It seems that Chibita was right all along with all the 'you are only trouble' shit'_ "Uh…"

"And I told mom this and… she said I maybe should prove myself? I guess? So I remembered how she told me all this stories of how you were when you were like me, and… its nice, it feels good to be naughty, but it makes me so angry, I dunno why" – He shrugged. "All what I do or not, you still hate me."

To stop his trembling lips, Ichimatsu found no better way to put his hand over his brother hair, much like Osomatsu had done with him so many times. Petting and scratching as if he were a cat, the feel of the light hair as all kids his age had felt so nice in between his fingers. Choromatsu had calmed himself a bit too, feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"Y-you… could try to tell us next time you are angered by that. We are older, but we still are no better than you."

"B-but-"

"We are also big babies, we are still learning how to be big brothers, or at least, trying to grow up." – And that was nothing but the truth, Ichimatsu thought to himself. "It hasn't worked for a while, so we can be still very mean. But you are intelligent, and – uh – maybe can try to tell us instead of kicking dogs and cats."

"I don't believe you! Everyone will keep on hating me! Mom hasn't helped also…" – Choromatsu cried, in the softest voice he could so the cat on his legs would not get away.

"… Well, we can't be perfect, don't you think? But now, you've listened to me. I-I can be by your side. Just – uh – don't try to piss me off."

"I don't really understand… but thank you Ichi-nii"

And the hug that came later was reciprocated, very solely but steady.

Ichimatsu was really happy to be useful after all.

...

"Choromatsu… I talked with dad today. Now I know why he asked me. We are… very much alike."

"In how much we like cats?"

"That too"

"Maybe you could watch Nyaa-chan the Fantastic Cat with me tomorrow! She's the best cat I've ever seen!" – And both smiled at the thought. It could be sweet.

...

When they got to their home, everything happened as they did never expect. Choromatsu received a long sermon, which revealed the reason of his anger. The brothers listened all behind the tatami door, to then jumping over him and trying to make him laugh to whatever cost. They did not like to be on the wrong, but it was fine sometimes. People can commit mistakes, as shown on how their mother apologized to her kids, and told them to tell them everything so to see in how she could help.

Behind curtains, Ichimatsu and his father smiled.

At the end of the day, when all of the brothers were sleeping and their parent were on their futon too, Matsuyo was finally able to ask his husband, before falling asleep.

"So, what did you do today?" – It was obvious to see what was behind her words, and what she was implying. She was good at that game, but Matsuzo had lived enough lifetimes with her to know what answer she was looking for.

"Well… they did their best today" – He sounded proud, not that his spouse could actually see the smile on his face with all the lights off, but she could clearly feel it on his words.

"I know, I know, but I was talking about you, Matsuzo, I saw you talking with Ichi today. What did you do to them?"

"… I did my best too."

His smile couldn't have been clearer, even when it was impossible to see it. And Matsuyo couldn't have been prouder of that.

* * *

Sometimes people commit mistakes, and you won't notice it until its very late. Other times, you notice it, but your options to fix the problem aren't the best. I guess its better to try than do anything most of the times...

Here I am, trying to write this. I hope you like it, I like lots this both guys. Cat bonding, hiding their feelings in aggressive behaviour... so great.

4 and 5 come next, stay tuned!

Thanks you for your reviews also. This is for the person who wanted their episode as fast as possible. I was working so I couldn't write last week, but here it is.


	5. Kin Recognition

In the fourth universe, Matsuyo named their youngest child Ichimatsu, as their parents believed it would be a good name for a kid that had born with a serene face. They were sure he would have a shining future.

Those kinds of thoughts always convey problems for the affected person though, and the little one was not the exception. As he was treated with love and all kinds of encouragement, he was the kind of children who got easily overwhelmed and so, one day, he preferred to retire into his own world.

His existence brought a revolution on the Matsuno household, as the youngest males living there realized that, no matter what the books and other people said about child rearing, all babies were different and they just got a special case. At his four years old, their youngest brother had not muttered any kind of word since he had learnt how to say "mom" and "dad", and preferred to not answer to any kind of stimuli that was not food or his dearest cat plushies. No one did know what happened with him, and no one had a good solution for it. While the doctors said that he would need more time, Matsuyo's friends recommended her schools for children with special needs. Ichimatsu's extreme withdrawal from the world made the house atmosphere feel dense when the problem was mentioned, as if crossing a smoke cloud with no glasses, and, at the end, had little Ichimatsu become more of a pet than a human at the eyes of the quintuplets.

And so, they started to treat him like one. Not in a bad, degrading sense, but the thought was there even if they didn't want to admit it, as it was the only way they believed they could communicate with him.

Some days Osomatsu took him out of his thoughts with a hand on his head – that was nice, oh so nice, and with kisses and tickles. He talked to him about his day, about how much he had won or lost in the pachinko machines. He talked about insignificant things, and other times, things he would never show to anybody else. Feelings were complicated enough for him to demonstrate if not made in jokes or in between laughs, but with a faithful listener like the little mute boy life felt less like stones on his back, taking a shine here and there. Ichimatsu secretly liked those moments together, and tried to show it as much with his actions, that read as "not biting Osomatsu's hand when touched", and both appreciated their times together just like that.

Other days, he received attention in form of gifts. All plushies he had, all other felt toys and even some of his clothes were made by his brother Karamatsu, who liked to brag about how he knew to please other girls but couldn't find a way to please - or even be in front of – his little bro. Karamatsu, every time it was his turn to interact with Ichi - as the doctors had advised for him to finally get out of his shell, basically became jelly whenever he had to invent situations to help his brother. Too much tangled on his own mind and his visions of perfection, he also got completely tangled whe he wanted to perform his acts that would surely cure Ichimatsu of his muteness. Both of them understood this, even though the youngest only seemed to get more and more irritated everytime that happened, so at the end Karamatsu preferred to smother his brother in precious gifts, to cover his inability to talk – and the shame on how big was the irony on that.

The other brothers wanted nothing with Ichimatsu's loneliness, though. He was sure that he was a nuisance for Choromatsu and Todomatsu, who relied on being out of the house every day to them say that they were too tired to spend their precious hours with their youngest brother. More or less, as both were very different from each other. But still, for much that Choromatsu tried to help, planning special diets and whatever other thing he had read on the internet, he never tried to get near Ichimatsu. And Todomatsu was just gone from everyone's sight, if he cared somehow it was never shown on his face or were the little occasion in which the purple clad boy was the one who wanted their attention, and those were the hardest days for all.

And, different from all of them, came Jyushimatsu. Like a storm, full of electricity and charged up steam, he entered in his world.

...

"Hello hello, Ichimatsu!"

Like every day, it started with breakfast. Ichimatsu's futon had been relocated to the quintuplets room – at least he still had not to sleep in the enormous futon his brothers shared, and so every day he had to wake to the normal routine that was waking at 10-11 am or even later. By that moment, he was already being pestered by the fourth brother, face very near his own – he could smell his morning breath.

"Today is Sunday, which means we will go for a walk! Geeeettt ready BIG HOMERUN!"

Everything he said was accompanied by a mimic of what they were going to do that day, and at the end he ended off running to attack their breakfast as fast as he could. Ichimatsu could only watch his movements, to then calmly go to the bathroom. He had to get ready, after all, and it was better to get ready first than fighting with all the rest for the only bathroom the house had.

A bit later, refusing to look at his mother face, who had called him to "sit with them if he found their table too crowded" but had pity on her eyes, he sat on the quintuplets breakfast table and started to eat. Almost participant of their conversation, but only looking at whatever it was said.

...

Most of the days when Jyushimatsu attacked went like that. He somehow knew what he liked or wanted to do – and if he didn't, well, he still wet up his antics, because at least the sunny brother could make his life more interesting than being holed up in his room, thing that happened only with him. Since some strange moments – that he never wanted to repeat again - when touring the big city, Ichimatsu had decided to not go out as much as he could. However, he had to add the "as much as he could", as Jyushimatsu decided to take him out whenever he had time. With the excuse of being a dog, with the excuse of cloud-hunting in some place only he did know, or just a "Ichimatsuuuu! Time to go out!" there was no way he could stop his sunny brother to do as he pleased.

But some days he wondered if he could do something for him too. Difficult, as he still found himself unable to word his thoughts in front of anyone.

What did Jyushimatsu like? He knew that walkies and food did him wonders, and he always seemed happy when doing that. There was also baseball, a sport he would be never able to understand, too full of numbers and shouts that mixed up in his little head. What was the best way to act anyways? He knew how to read, and he knew how to talk, basic things but he did knew still. But writing was another different thing, he knew the basics – as his therapist had tried to make him learn some words to express himself but it was still too difficult to grasp, and the stress was eating his heart from a long time ago.

They had been so good with him; Jyushi-nii had been an excellent brother even though his quirks led him to question everything in his life at least thrice. And here he was, stressed over how he could communicate without talking.

Maybe it was time to use his little brain, get to see his therapy books from the shelf he didn't want to touch, and tell the phantom of failure to get out at least this once.

...

"I'm home!" – The booming voice of Jyushimatsu announced. It was late, and he was dirty. But that was nothing new coming from him. A little body pressed against his scrapped legs in a strong hug, making him wobble in happiness. "Ah ah, hello Ichimatsu! Do you wanna go somewhere today? We can go to the baths!"

He then listened to some rustling, and figured that there was something else in between them. A piece of paper? What was that? Were those drawings?

Those were drawings after all, with some blurry words Jyushimatsu couldn't figure what they were. But there was he, signaled by a red hat and a batand Ichi with him, doing something he couldn't really know what it meant.

"Baseball Ichi? No, doctor said I had to do what you wanted to do, so you could get stronger!" – His smile turned a bit more nervous looking, and when Ichi saw that he couldn't help to feel nervous too. Then he was enveloped in a hug. Jyushimatsu's arms twitched.

"No, Ichi, don't look like thaaat! I- I don't know what to do right now…? Maybe I should ask Choromatsu…"

But Ichi shook his head.

"What to do, what to do…"

"… no."

In surprise, Jyushimatsu stopped his thoughts at hearing a little voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Raspy ad almost inaudible, but there it was.

Then it appeared again.

"Aaa… I- I just want… Jyushi…"

To stop that little voice from breaking, as Ichimatsu's trembling lips denounced, the baseball brother took the little boy in his arms, pushing his bat and shoes to the ground as fast as he could, and ran to their room to fall over their shitty green sofa so they could cuddle a bit together. That always calmed him when he and his brothers were children, and figured it could help with his little bro now. In his embrace, he pushed his brother head on his neck, and hummed a song he wasn't sure it was Karamatsu's or his mother's. It didn't matter, as it would take the boy out of his thoughts by now.

And it worked, because at least the sobs stopped, even though he was still red on his eyes.

He waited a bit until he could talk about the problem in a calmer way than before. A bit of less emotions maybe could put a tamper on both overheated heads.

"You really wanna go see what I do Ichi? I-if you don't wanna talk its fine! Just nod or shake your head if you want"

Ichi nodded. He didn't knew to what but it was ok.

"Huh, I always thought that you maybe didn't want to do what others wanted you to do, so we should do what you wanted to…"

"…?" – That was the most expressive questioning look he had received from his brother. It was cute.

"Aah, maybe I misunderstood? I thought I should enter your world, but what's the meaning of that if you can't get into mine huh? This is too difficult for me still…"

"…?"

"Naaah! Don't worry Ichimatsu-chan! I was just thinking aloud! Bad things happen when I think too much, so I'll stop!"

"…" – The kid seemed to understood that and nodded, even though he hadn't seen the effects of " Jyushimatsu thinking too much".

"Well, what do you think of this Ichimatsu? Give me one hug if you want to go tomorrow to play baseball with me, and two if you don't!"

Wasn't that unfair? How could one give two hugs at the same time? Thought Ichimatsu, a bit confused by the others wording. Still, he knew what he wanted to do, and after a while of pushing his confusion to the Jyushimatsu marked part of his head, he gave the smiling boy one strong hug.

"Sorry if I got all wrong. I'm not perfect, but I love you Ichi."

They both knew that.

"Ah, about you talking… if you want I won't say! I won't I swear it! Or try at least!" – He screamed, and Ichi knew everyone there heard. At least it was only Osomatsu, he guessed… - "We could just wait for you! You are doing fine!"

That was also a thing they both knew, but reassurance were always good. Ichimatsu smiled, and thought that his mission was a success, even though it had been on the verge of failing. Maybe he could lean on his brothers a bit more instead of stressing all over himself…

Maybe there would be a day in that he would be able to feel like himself again, and talk. But first, it would be good to get another hug from his bro. Even if he smelled.

...

"So, where are you gonna go…?"

"Baseball, niisan!"

"Jyushimatsu, its 12 PM, you can't go with Ichimatsu like… wait what the fuck!? What did you do with him!"

"He wanted to be the bat, look at his graphics!" – He then showed the sleepy and distressed Osomatsu the drawing Ichimatsu had made for him.

"… Wow, that's very…" – With a strange look at his little bro, he smiled at them both. "Anyways, at least even tie him better, that knots are too sloppy! He could fall off somewhere! Gimme that bat!"

* * *

I tried to improve my writing with this chapter, I dunno if I got better actually, but it feels less disconnected? I'm not sure.

I hope you like it though!

In here I again push my headcanons over little Matsunos. I didn't specify what kinda therapy he was going on (as I'm no therapist and only have read things online... so I could be wrong, please don't judge me ;_; ) but I wanna make explicit that the Matsus aren't good at following rules and maybe it had affected Ichi badly sometimes, when other times not. Its very irregular. I include here the parents. But then again, no one is perfect, and I wanted to put a hopeful note for uh all endings lmao. At the end, this fanfic is about how things change with a right push, hopefully for the better.

Next would be 5 and 6! Stay tuned!

Also pls leave some reviews to see how I'm doing it.


	6. Gen Suppresion

In the fifth universe, Matsuyo named their youngest child Jyushimatsu, as Matsuzo thought of it being appropriate for his son. The number 14 was his lucky number, and never failed him no matter on what he gambled… Or at least, he hadn't lost anything with it. Matsuyo had only had the strength to stare at him when Matsuzo, drunk in joy, announced his absolutely flawless idea on her very hospital room. But she accepted the idea, as something on her mind told her that his little baby would need all the possible luck.

In the hospital room, they saw his sleepy face, but only his brothers were able to see his disconcerting smile directed at them (they were sure) once they were almost gone. And in if their thought there was any kind of doubt on how _strange_ that had been, they got dissipate when time passed and the strangeness _grew_.

His existence brought a revolution in the Matsuno household, as how the simple games as sticking hams on doors or talking at his animals took a 360º turn when they noticed the little things like the repetitive comportment and the circular movements of his hands, or when they noticed the big picture, as the specific order on things he wanted or the temper tantrums over nothing. Jyushimatsu seemed to live in between two worlds, unable to completely connect in one or the other, and if the quintuplets had listened to an ounce of what their language professor had got to tell them about books and the precious knowledge contained on them, they would've known that it wasn't that he lived in between the real and the strange, but that he mixed both and made his own world, the real and not so real world, magical.

And there's when the problems came.

In his first precocious years, words didn't want to get out of his mouth even though it was clear he could understood some of them, words couldn't describe the marvelous ways things meld on his mind, couldn't process the singularity of what he liked the most, what should be left untouched, what he should feel and not, but he tried to express himself by screaming and smashing whatever he could grab with his little hands. The paper doors were witnesses and victims for _years_. Doctors came and went away, by the calls of his mother. They had many words for what he had, but they couldn't explain the strange air Jyushimatsu breathed over them, why everything felt so funny after he appeared on their lives. They came and left pills at their exit, doctors are good at their job. Some of these pills killed some of his hallucinations, made him able to free the words from his mental jail.

At his five years old, all what the quintuplet's baby brother did was talk. Talk talk talk, until he had everyone bored of all the incoherent chats he tried to maintain with them.

According to some internet pages, it was common to create imaginary friends and create games at that age. But no one could understand the quirky brother, full of smiles to everyone who as there and not as he talked about the things who no one was sure of how real they were. Fantastical creatures bordering the monstrous living the next street, drawings of things that weren't meant to be understood, a whole bunch of figured that had to follow little Jyushi everywhere so he wouldn't cry, or in his words, get lost.

To resume, everyone thought he was not just a bit touched in the head, but _manhandled_ still by whatever that was affecting him. Genetics? Pollution? Who cares.

Not Todomatsu, who one day pondered at this situation, just before Jyushi had stolen his macarons to feed his giraffe plushies.

His mother and father tried their best to control the boy, with hugs and food and sports – baseball, as it was the only sport that held his attention for sure, and medicines. Todomatsu saw it as ways to convince themselves they did nothing wrong. In fact, he felt as he was the only one in the house without a clear approaching to the Jyushimatsu Incident -which was him just existing.

He sometimes saw his brothers talking with the oh-so called "little sunshine", while he was being protected by his cellphone, feigning searching things on LINE. Ichimatsu, the friendliest with him (incredibly), was also the most fearful of his strange side. Maybe he was a _real_ masochist after all. Osomatsu and Karamatsu spent their times the best as they could with their younger brother, but got tired of his outbursts very fast. It couldn't be helped, Todomatsu thought. He also loved his alone time.

Incredibly it was Choromatsu, fucking Choromatsu the King of Anxiety was the one who could keep unreal long conversations with Jyushimatsu, even with him at his worse. The middle brother of the five quintuplets, the one who didn't accept any kind of bullshit coming from the others, accepted every question his younger brother gave to him no matter how nonsensical it was, answering them – sometimes with facts, sometimes with other questions that kept the boy on fire, but never shooed him up… Wasn't that interesting? For Todomatsu that meant everything that was on the other side of the Moon.

Todomatsu liked to think of himself as a realist, or at least a bit more dignified than just being a control freak. He couldn't go to Imagination Land even though he was very good at feigning like he was, so he didn't even try for fearing how all would go. But he despised feeling like he was the only one doing nothing, he was not that passive. Also, the worst symptoms showed up years ago, and Jyushimatsu seemed more mellowed… So Totty got _very surprised_ when his brother's answer was a smirk and a "well, m' not going to tell you everything, let Jyushimatsu do that for you". He even tried to be all cute and sweet and did not call him Fappymatsu, from what he remembered of course. And so, later that day, he found himself receiving the attention of his youngest brother, who seemed captivated, to say the least.

"Totty, Totty! You are gonna go with me today, yay! I can show you my favourite places, the ball park, the penguin slide! You are gonna like that one I'm sure!" – Jyushimatsu exclaimed, happily bouncing on one foot, while Todomatsu tried to sit him down so he could put his shoes on.

In two movements he had Jyushimatsu sprawled on the floor, squirming and blabbering still of all the things they would do together. One, two feet on his hands, and shoes were put in a pop. "Yeah, yeah, now you are ready, go first!" And the little boy went outside, standing where the older's eyes could see him.

With a sigh, fingers itching for using his smartphone, Todomatsu closed the entrance door.

First was the walk to the Konbini, hand by hand, which led the yellow Matsu to drag Totty for the baseball park and the pretty dandelions on his favourite street.

"You know Karamatsu-niisan likes lots dandelions? He said to me he also likes roses too, but I don't think they like him." – Jyushimatsu threw in the air, in his usual sing song voice. A bit strong, a bit dissonant. Totty couldn't help to watch the way he looked at everywhere. "Hydrangeas are better for him. More flowers!"

He could just sigh. "Huuuh, it could be."

"Roses aren't good enough, there are other cute flowers! Like- like those big red ones who are juuuust like them but redder and stay more!"

"More alive?"

"Yesss!" – His smile could be brighter than the sun, really. Todomatsu couldn't help but snort at that, and his brother's smile got even bigger than what it already was.

He couldn't believe it took him so long to see the cutest side of his bro. But this was him on his better days though.

Almost entering the konbini, which was at least twenty minutes away from their house, Todomatsu felt his brother's hand tightening on his own.

"Yanno, near here lives something strange. Iiits a big blob, really black with white eyes. Sometimes it's unnerving but I'm sure it's not a bad guy. But I'll scare him If it gets near to you, ok?"

His expression was serious enough to be taken as believable, but of course it was just kid talk plus his usual delusions. With another sigh, Todomatsu tightened his hold on Jyushimatsu's hand. – "Did your giraffe told you this again?"

"Homura sees it all, she protects me. Look! I put her a new collar!" – in less than three movements, he got the enourmous giraffe plushie out of the inside of his hoodie – how was he able to get a 50 cm plushie out of that lil' hoodie? Other thing he did/didn't want to know – showing his older brother a wrist clock that he was sure he had seen on Karamatsu some days ago.

"Oh… I see. Well, let's try to get what mom needs for today's diner before she yells at us?"

"Yes yes!"

Buying turned out to be an easy mission, as Jyushi was overly eager to help, and also stronger than what a military guy could ever desire. But a child was also always a child, so when payments were done and Jyushi asked if he could go watch the tankoubon with his favourite manga, Todomatsu accepted. He really, really wanted to smoke his favourite cigars for a while. So he got out the konbini charging one simple bag and a cig pack, supported his back over the bycicle rail near the place, and waited for his bro.

A big cloud of white smoke came out of his mouth, while he watched the sky. It was getting late.

And in the moment he tried to put the cigar again in his mouth, a black hand impeded him to do so.

A… black…

Hand.

And its owner was nothing else but a big and strangely still transparent amorphous black ball, with a protruding bald head and white incandescent eyes, and no mouth or anything else. Its height rounded the 2.50 meters, and Todomatsu felt like he was in Spirited Away, face to face with No Face.

The thing took his cigar and crushed it in the supposedly nonexistent hands, letting nothing of it when it opened its hand up again.

Todomatsu wanted to scream, wanted to eve piss himself in his fear. He looked at all sides, but the street was deserted, and it looked that even the lights had looked away from them. And ohh god, that was the reason he had those night terror when he was younger right?

He remembered now.

He would've been able to forget them and he was sure he would not forget them _again_.

A Ding-Dong resounded then, and a bag was thrown to the creature, going thru his body and ending a bit away from them.

"Don't touch Totty! He's my brother, m-my friend!"

And when a little body got in between them, Todomatsu wanted to cry.

"Jyushimatsu…"

The creature, without a sound, bended so he was face to face with Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu was only able to put his hand over his brother's shoulders, in what he hoped it looked like a supportive way. The blob looked at the boy, blinked once, then twice, and in a heartbeat disappeared from the street.

Even the lights seemed to appear again, while Jyushimatsu shined to replace the sun for a moment.

And wasn't Todomatsu glad of that? He really was.

...

...

Some moments later, they were sitting on the Akatsuka park, on some cutesy caterpillar bench. Jyushimatsu moved his legs as he explained how he was always able to see _them_ , and how baseball helped him to concentrate on other things too instead of seeing the creatures all day. Todomatsu could understand, as he remembered how he could feel the viscous hands and strange voices at night, until he focused on his place in the brother group and shallow friendships so he could feel something else. He didn't say any of this though, he had a facet to maintain still.

Maybe later.

"Itimatsu also sees them, and he gets so scared, but he still comes with me. Osomatsu and Karamatsu… I don't know about them, they are very strong. Maybe they know how to lie to me, or don't know what the shadows are. Mom and dad don't see them, they always tell me it's just kid's things… but I'm not a kid anymore, I'm Jyushimatsu! And!" – He pointed to Todomatsu in a way his favourite action hero would do on TV – "I'll protect you if you are scared! Believe in me Totty!"

And oh, he could see.

The sickness, whatever he had, was not what defined him.

Finally, the youngest quintuplet could _see_. And he was sure Choromatsu would keep laughing at him too, but this time he didn't care.

"I should be the one who says this to you, Jyushi. I'll do my best."

"But what if we act together? Like the heroes on TV?"

"You want us to be heroes?"

"Pink and yellow always go together…! You know, like Bam! Wham!" – the little boy screamed, jumping out the bench, kicking the air.

"Hey, Jyushi, what if you try those movements on Karamatsu when he's not being good to you?"

And with Jyushimatsu's smile just for him, Todomatsu couldn't wait to put to act their little plan. Because it was theirs, and it would bring them more together.

* * *

This is dedicated to my sis whom I didn't understand for a long time even though I believed I did.

I'm sorry if I'm late, things happened, I don't have energy anymore. I'm real sad but if I don't try to change nothing will result. If this chap came too strange, I can explain. It has some relation to what we want to see and what things really are. Over classification on certain labels can stop you from seeing people from what they really are. Sometimes you discover things from yourself. Aaand yanno, also mixed some headcanons on it. I love this two, really I do.

That's all! I know it has some mistakes but I'll fix it soon.


	7. Monod's Equation

In the sixth universe, Matsuyo named her son Todomatsu, thanks to the cute patterned clothes he was dressed on when he was given back from his very first bath.

Little Todomatsu was the pride of the already big family, because his cute expressive eyes and his beautiful smile meant that he had a good future. And these traits got more and more adorable while he grew up, until he noticed how much he could use his powers on others.

His existence brought a revolution on the Matsuno household, as the youngest males living there discovered how much the little boy could take from their lives. Sure, the first two years he was cute and all, a bit manipulative, but they would never know what the word meant until they saw how with a cute cat smile, a drawing of a bunny and twinkles in his eyes would mean the half of their room full of giant plushies, cutesy baby clothes and SO MUCH PINK.

EVERYWHERE.

And they had to admit that not only he did know what he was doing, but that he enjoyed it. The little freak's smile always got bigger and shadier whenever he did something against his older brothers, like blaming them on stolen food when he had raided the entire fridge, or manipulating entire situational conversations where he ended up being not in the correct part making it seem like one of the quintuplets had screamed or punched him; and making them angry was one of his favourite hobbies. It was no surprise – for anyone but his parents, blind to the younger boy mischiefs – when their relationship, as enamoured as they were with their little Totty when he was the cutest baby in the world, fell apart so soon.

But all did a 180º rotation when it was time that Todomatsu entered school.

It was an obligation for everyone in the household in the first school morning to see their little Todomatsu, all happy and excited in front of the entrance door, dressed in the kindergarden garb, sporting peach pink lacquered shoes and an equally coloured bright kiddie backpack to wish him good luck.

Matsuyo, with tears on her eyes, gave the first words, bordering the ceremonial. "Today, our little Todomatsu starts a new stage of his life. School will make you not just a better man as in intelligence, but also a good person in life. My little bud, we, as a family, wish you the very best."

"No" – a voice resounded on the house entrance, loudly enough for everyone to see it was Jyushimatsu's, although seconds later the voice was tampered with the quintuplet laughs.

"Jyushimatsu!"

"What mama?"

"Never, ever joke about that!"

"Papa did that joke to us all the time" – Ichimatsu said, an evil smile on his face.

"Hey! That's because you weren't doing fine already!"

Osomatsu whistled a bit to lighten the air when seeing his mother's face become as red as a tomato, before replying - "Maaan, he'll do fine. He already does fine here, he doesn't need our—"And the sentence stopped abruptly when he saw the mermaid tears on his little brother's inflated cheeks.

But mermaid tears were all what they were, as that Totty just needed to fix his yellow kiddie hat once, then twice, and they were gone without a thought. No one seemed to notice that fleeting moment and Osomatsu chose to not mention it.

"Yes, true, I'll do fine really! Just sit and watch, I'll be the best in class!"

And all looked well for the first week. Second and third weeks looked shining for the little boy too. Todomatsu always came home talking about how his classroom was so nice, how his classmates were all good and playful, how his teacher was the cutest lady he had ever seen.

But something was off somehow, and no one could pinpoint in what was the problem.

...

...

Days passed, and soon two months have completed from Todomatsu going to school. It was understandable for his parents that his little boy had been pissier about school, bad moods being increased by his lack of sleep – he loved to nap and he was unable to do so with all the hours going to kinder. He was also starting to grow up, so he now was starting to grow up from his pink clothes with bunnies and bows, looking at them as if disgusted.

But Osomatsu, who had somehow of a – bad, very bad – experience with trauma was able to see other signs. The hesitation behind Todomatsu's eyes when he searched for his bunny plushies, cute hairclips and others, to then leave most of them behind in his house. The irritation he had on the mornings, the red on his eyes when coming from school.

Lastly, he had been hiding some bruises he had on his arms, saying that they were just time in which he fell while playing, just that. Only that some of them were circular, small enough to be fingertip size. Osomatsu couldn't help to think on his own bruises, the ones from a long time ago, while lazing on the tatami floor of their shared room. He lifted up his own arm, trying to hide the evening sun that attacked his eyes with his hand, while thinking on what he could do. He didn't have the best of the relationships with his little brother, and pushing the issue could cause him to close himself even more.

Maybe he should tell his mother too, but judging the relationship his parents had with him and the rest of his twins maybe it would antagonize them even more, including Totty. It's not that they were bad parents, but living with perfect nightmares for more than twenty years it could make you really resilient to all those kind of _situations_ , and could make them easily believe that the one attacked was at fault of all.

"*sigh* Maybe I should ask the others of what should I do in this situation…" – He knew he was alone on the house that day, due to him being lazy enough just to leave everything he wanted to do for the next day, so he should have more time to think.

He stood up, stretched out loudly, and was promptly tackled into the room again while opening the door to go out of it. The little nature force that did a number of him was no other than his little brother, who had his cheeks red and his breath in huffs as if he had run all the way to his house.

"Osomatsu-nii!" – Todomatsu screamed in a high, kinda dissonant note.

"Oh, Todomatsu! Is something the ma—" – With no warning, he was grabbed by the hands by his younger brother, who had a serious gaze.

"I ne- nnn-need your help niisan, but don't say this to anyone else please, not even mom!"

"Oh-kay okay, but please let me sit at least!"

...

"There are some guys, not from my classroom – they are bigger than me at least, who l-like to tease me because I like bunnies and pink things. They always are rounding me when we are on break or lunch time, and they are really annoying me."

Already sitting on seiza, Osomatsu pondered what his brother said; comparing it with all the other signs he had seen before.

"… I'm sorry if this sounds too direct Totty but in _what_ way were they teasing you?"

Inmediately this brought up a nervous grimace on that little face, and Osomatsu remembered how painfully young his brother was.

"They throw my plushies away in the ground, sometimes they even put mud over them. I lost already two strawberry hairclips already. They eat my food, they take it from my hands…"

That would explain the bruises then, if he resisted against them. Osomatsu nodded, with a neutral face to not cause discomfort to Totty.

"A-and today they did this…" – With a simple hand movement he removed his yellow hat, and shuffled his hair to reveal a bald spot, and Osomatsu could't believe his eyes – "They cut the hair out with scissors. I tried to tell my teacher the other times this has happened, but she always says that she has never seen guys from other classrooms near our playground, that maybe I was lying… so today I didn't. I need your help Oso-nii, I wanna take _revenge_ on them."

But mre than the words he expected, he immediately received a bonecrushing hug. One Strong enough to make Todomatsu forget of the hard face he had been sporting all day, to crumple and crumble away with the strength of it. Tears came immediately after that, and he was unable to do anything but hide his face on his older brother's red hoodie.

"Wow little guy, that must have been very scary. I dunno what I would have done if I was alone and in your situation."

Of course they both knew what he would have done, as he always was looking for fights. But he only received sobs as a response.

"Duuun worry, your precious and strong onii-chan is here with you now!" – Osomatsu said in a sing song voice that made the kid laugh a bit. "You know we can take care about those guys if you want of course…!"

His face said that he would do it anyways of course, and Todomatsu noticed it fast.

"No, they attacked me. I should try to get rid of those dummies…"

"Maa, how independent can you be? Guess that's also our combined fault, I believe. What if you do a plan and we take care of them in a group?"

"…" – a little nod was felt through his chest.

"That sounds good, right?"

"… Yeah, it's not bad"

When his tears stopped to flow, only then Osomatsu freed his bro from his grip. Todomatsu had his eyes completely red, and that he was thinking on something already.

"Please don't tell mom anyways…"

"Oh, we have to do it someday, you see the bald spot? She will notice it soon"

"… Aw, that's true…" – and to get rid of that sad face, Osomatsu tried another way.

"Hey, what if we brush your hair in another way until the day we do your plan comes? Then we can tell mom when the deed it's done, you ok with that?" – And excited nods were all what he needed. – "Ok then, wait for me in the bathroom then! I need to do some calls…!"

...

One call was enough, the rumor expanded fast in between the quintuplets, and they had a new way to entertain themselves for the next weeks.

...

The bullies turned out to be children, in between eight and nine years old, all cocky and confident of their strength against kids three or four years younger than them. They lost it when they were splashed with permanent coral pink paint, and then showered with a set of hot pink feathers that Ichimatsu got from who know where. And Totty got to kick the shins of one of them in the confusion. Better made it the fact they had to go out to their homes like that, and eve better was the fact when the quintuplets had to apologize in the school for the bullied kids, which his parents – the bullies and theirs – plus the teachers and other school members involved had to attend.

"I've been informed of the situation by my son" – Matsuyo started – "That my children had been bullied by yours for at least three months. I have proof against them, and have notice that my son had already told his homeroom teacher against those children, to only be told that he was lying."

"That's—"

"I have told my classroom friends too, they can attest to it. I've been not the only one who had problems with them, miss." – And while that was said in a very formal and adult voice, the face Todomatsu sported was one of pure spite.

In fact, everyone I the Matsuno family seemed to sport a face like that. And so people in the school remembered why they called them demons.

"So, what are you going to do against us again…?"

And there were no answers to Matsuyo's question.

...

...

Life continued as always, Todomatsu really liked going to that school even when he was transferred to another classroom. And he still acted in a contemptuous ways against his brothers. But that was only on the outside, as he also left them ways for them to attack him when it was needed. They could pick on him, throw him mud, and act like what other brothers could.

...

Even if they were a bit childish with him.

* * *

I wanted to make clear that Totty is not really passive, and that Oso thinks more of (real) problems than what he should.

Im basing kindergarden as how its on my country lol.

I'm thinking if you would like to buy me cheap drabbles about this babies or whatever other Matsuno AU. If ya are interested, pls tell me!

Almost finished...!


	8. String Theory

Amongst the way, already on Earth and still terribly _butthurt_ after all effects from the Space Baseball and _all_ what was behind it, the Matsuno children were reunited under Chibita's cart to get some delicious oden, and, of course, setting the bomb inside their midget friend's heart to tick, just as easy as all the times they waltz into his cart, successfully scaring away every other possible buyer. After all, there was nothing better to do, and they had a lot to think about.

Or at least try to, all together as they have always been.

...

...

"Cheh, don't sigh at the same time, you fucknuts! Creeps me out…"

"Aw, shaddup, Chibita, don't ruin the mood" – Osomatsu slurred, while slurring literally on the cart's table, head knocking against it.

"The moon is beautiful, and I'm as just as wonderful tonight" – Karamatsu exclaimed in a contented sigh after a slurp of beer, adjusting his bandaged arms over the top to the do his mythical American macho pose.

"Shut up, Karamatsu, m' in no mood to listen to your painfulness" – Choromatsu was already drunk, gesticulating wildly with his jug still full, sloshing beer over his brother who ignored the offendant by trying to look cool. Ichimatsu, who was as drunk as the idol lover, could only cackle in his dissonant, terrible way while watching Karamatsu getting beer bubbles in his hair and face while still trying to pose coolly.

Jyushimatsu, still hyped over their last match, took his beer jug and drank it all, to then shove the entire thing into his mouth, feeding the cart owner's nightmares to come.

"Aaah! Thank you king sized, game winning home run, Akatsuka-sensei! I was able to go play BASEBALL! – The fifth brother screamed happily, flailing his noodle arms and crying lots, while receiving a chorus of "Yep yep" of his brothers behind.

"What a good man! I'll never forget this!" – With that final phrase, a bundle of tears and hugs got out the cart, laughing loud enough to wake up the hobos next to it. The only one who didn't echoed their happiness at Jyushimatsu's proclaims was Todomatsu, who hadn't leaved his seat and was mindlessly handling his phone with a bored face. He waited until the tears and contented sighs when remembering their beloved sensei finished to talk. And when he did, it felt like oil in a glass of water.

"Eeh? Sensei, a good man? Sorry but count me out of that thought" – He said, in his typical sing-song voice, as if his master's existence didn't matter as much.

Even Chibita looked at the youngest Matsuno with disbelief. And the silence that came with that lead the way for a long while.

"Y-you cannot be serious, you jerk! He gave you a-all of those things…! The anime, your house… even _yourself_!"

"Yeah Todomatsu, look, if it weren't for him Chibita wouldn't be with us even with him being this ugly!"- Osomatsu exclaimed, pointing at his small friend. Of course, those words made him win a furiously hot piece of oden in the eye. – "Yowch! Fuck you too!"

"Hmph, I'm a man that has vast knowledge of what Tough Love is, and I, Kara—URGH!" – Karamatsu was unable to finish his thoughts on the matter, as the flying oden that Chibita and Osomatsu were angrily throwing to each other went right through his throat. With an eye roll and a hand signal coming from the third brother, who was looking already pissed drunk and even _more_ angry by the whole situation, Jyushimatsu had already jumped over the blue clad brother, elbow perfectly aimed on the plexus.

"YOISHOOOO!"

"PFUHHH!" – Exclaimed the attacked one, the piece of oden that was cloying his throat went flying through the sky – hopeful to see the winners of the last baseball event.

"Heh, finally" – Ichimatsu just laughed at Karamatsu's pained face and defeated body, the rest of decidedly laughing too but without looking at him.

The cheery environment didn't last though, as Todomatsu smashed his hands over the cart's table as if he were part of a certain lawyer's game -"Oi, oi! Don't go changing the subject! If he were such a good man, why did he – uh – why did he make me suffer at your hands in Sutaaba!? What 'bout the " _Todomatsu Shouldn't Exist_ " theory, huh!?"

"Sutaaba had nothing to do with Akatsuka-san, Totty." –Choromatsu replied, the blankest stare on his eyes directed at his shivering – more like boiling in rage - little bro.

"You know who the culprit was there." – The cat lover snickered, as he had been doing all night – "But if you need help remembering what happened there I got some photos…"

"No, no! I don't need them, Darkmatsu! And that still doesn't explain the Theory all of you had; you almost made me believe I was unneeded!" – Totty screamed, pointing frenetically every one of his brothers with his hand.

"Totty… you are the one who always make sure to ignore me every time you see me on the street" – Osomatsu replied, munching some slices of boiled egg – "And I'm sure that if Karamatsu cared more about himself he would also tell you so"

"… Huh? B-But…!"

"… Tch, it's not even the same thing." – Todomatsu still refused, puffing his cheeks and looking even more spoiled of what he already was. – "Seriously, I'm sure that there's another universe in which I don't exist and all of you are happy"

"Who says that is a bad idea?"

"Ichi, that's cruel…!" – Jyushimatsu exclaimed, appalled but still laughing a bit.

"Hmph, no universe where one of us is _**Out of this World**_ shouldn't exist, we are a unit, and no unit is complete without _**me**_ " – The second brother said to the air.

"No one was talking about you, Karamatsu"

"Shut up Shittymatsu"

"B-but weren't you talking about me right now?"

"God, Painfulmatsu, you are even slower than Osomatsu-niisan!" – Scorn on his mouth amongs with a full jug of beer, Todomatsu was full poison that night. "Should we begin to call you Airheadmatsu-niisan now?"

"Nah, Karamatsu is kinda right, yanno"

After a minimal moment of dumbed silence, _that_ got the entire present people look at the one who muttered those words with complete attention. Osomatsu, who decided to fill himself with all the oden Chibita had not been looking at while concentrated at the rest of the Matsuno's discussion, had been listening to everything and mulling all words said that night. Slow as always, it was rare for him to come on a conclusion of his very own. So that's why Karamatsu's words sparked _somethin_ g inside him, something that couldn't be left even if it meant to praise his painful brother in front of everyone else.

And maybe it was not a bad thing, to see his brother's face flourish like that.

"Am I right…?"

"Yup"

"Aaaaa…! *ehem* Hmph, of course I am!" – His cool pose didn't deny the tears running through his eyes.

We are a unit, a pack. Always have been, always will be." – He smiled, a warm smile on a cold evening. "If Akatsuka-sensei would've wanted us to suffer I'm sure he would make us… dunno, take care of baby Totty, or even worse, baby Choro."

"Oh, oh! I'm good with babies! Babbbieeeeesss!" – Jyushimatsu chirped, happily imagining his brothers as kids.

"What the fuck * **munch** *, Osomatsu-niisan, I'm not _that_ terrible." – Choromatsu scowled, stealing one of his big brother's boiled eggs and putting it on his mouth.

"Yeah sure, I guess your rage problems wouldn't go aggravated with your fapping addiction if you were a baby" – The eldest spattered, to end with a hearty laugh.

"I'm sure he would be the kind of baby who would show his penis and play with it every moment he could though…" – Ichimatsu closed his eyes, resting his head over Jyushimatsu's shoulder, already dozing off.

"Hey, hey! No! That's not what I would do! Besides, wouldn't baby Todomatsu be worse than me? I mean, he's already rotten spoiled, as a baby he would be even more of a spoiled bastard!"

"Whah? Who are you calling a Cute Prince?"

"Huhh? Who are you calling a Scottish Fold!?"

Choromatsu, red as a bell pepper, looked ready to throw the cart with his both hands - "We already did that skit before! And you, Osomatsu! You talk too much about who's worse and even more terrible than the other but we know that you would be a handle. A terribly lazy baby that would cry every moment without any tits at his side!"

"Hey, babies have it easy! Food, tits, all in one!"

Chibita sighed, and started to close his shop. – "I can't believe what 'm listening today…"

"Hmph, can't believe I'm sympathizing with Chibita, of all people…" – Todomatsu sighed, reading idly his Twitter notes.

"So you still don't understand, right?" – Ichimatsu wondered.

"Todomatsu… you believe we could've got that far in the _asjfbshjdfs_ Invitational without you?"

"Well, yeah? It was not that hard, we also had the help of the other guys and our mentor there…" – Todomatsu answered, this time with no poison spitting.

"But you were one of the ones who got to handle that big baseball bat with us!"

"We couldn't have done that without you" – Karamatsu said, with lights on his eyes.

"Uhuh! You are very important to us Totty!" –Jyushimatsu said, while patting his youngest brother's head in what he hoped it wasn't too strong of a pat.

"But didn't we _lose_?"

"Yeah, we failed, we failed in that moment _all together_ , and not all alone as it could've been! I'm sure that with even one less they could've destroyed us even at the very start!"

Todomatsu still seemed reticient over those kind words, because he knew that they were doomed to fail anyways. And who could say that they were telling the truth in those moments? Maybe they wanted just to get his acid stare out so they could eat in peace. That was something he would do!

A very familiar clink took him out of his reminiscing, to see his plate was refilled with delicious looking oden. At his side, he saw Choromatsu serving him the food. Todomatsu only could stare at him, unsure of his intentions. The third brother smiled, albeit looking very shy, as if smiling wasn't his thing and it really wasn't, judging how angered he always got when drunk with all of them picking on him.

"Mama also… told me of… _that_ , and I'm glad you were there for me, Todomatsu"

Oh.

"Choromatsu! No talking about that, not today!" – Osomatsu exclaimed, getting red in the face, as if embarrassed.

"Hey, I already did! I just… wanted to make him know that I'm glad he was there, that day."

"Hmph. I… I'm glad you recognize that."

And that was all.

...

...

Suddenly Jyushimatsu, who was still imagining round cheeks and baby snot, stopped his train of thought instantly and flashed a look to the sky, his ahoge standing up even more than possible, starting to move up as it searching for signals in the dark sky.

"Oh, no, Jyushimatsu-niisan don't do that, I'll lose my wi-fi!" – Todomatsu exclaimed, he always got scared when things like that happened.

"Jyushimatsu, my dearest _**brother**_ , is something the matter?"

The trace the fifth brother entered, as suddenly as it started, ended as suddenly too. In seconds he was already himself, eating pieces of fried dough and chugging beer from the very bottle, to then exclaim "Yes, there are some Parallel Dimensions! I dunno how many, though!"

That claimed for a general "Eeeeehhhh!?", because, fuck, that was some Big News. Better not to ask _how_ he got that info, Jyushimatsu was to be feared most of the times, this one not being the exception.

"Seriously? Oh, Akatsuka-sensei, you are soooo astute!" – Osomatsu exclaimed.

"So maybe the baby thing is true…"

"Don't fret, Ichimatsu, my dearest _**brother**_ , I'd take care of you as if you were my son"

"I wouldn't want you to be near me if I were a baby!" – The mentioned Matsuno said, attacked his painful brother with his cat claws.

"So maybe there are other kind of parallel universes too… maybe there's one in which Nyaa-chan has married with me! Nyaa-chan! YES!" – Choromatsu floated away of the table with the power of his love, dancing his hyperactivity off.

"Hey Osomatsu-niisan…"

"Huh, what's the matter Jyushimatsu?"

"Do you believe… she… would've chosen to be with the Other Jyushimatsu?"

"What? You worryin' for him now? Be more positive, Jyushi! Of course there's a _you_ who got to score! You got to show her all of your moves!" – The eldest laughed,

Todomatsu could only eye his brother in a demeaning way over his bad choice of words -"Osomatsu-niisan, that's doesn't sound very rea—"

"YEEEESSS! GO GET THAT HOOOOME RUUUN JYUSHIMATSU! MAKE THAT MUSCLE, GIVE ALL YOUR HUSTLE, MUSCLE!"

"Exactly!" – Both of them laughed, to what the youngest could only sigh.

"I guess that only idiots understand each other"

...

...

After some moments, the night grew colder, and it was time to go to their homes. But before that, they decided to make a toast.

"For Akatsuka-sensei and my oden to become brighter than the sky!"

"For my future out of this social hellhole!"

"For BASEBALL!"

"For… cats."

"For Nyaa-chan, and Totoko-chan! I LOVE YOU!"

"For all those _**Karamatsu Girls and Boys**_ in this world and others, please wait for me!"

And Osomatsu, the first and the last, decided to word his toast in a different way.

"If we are all together, I'm sure all will be fine. Cheers!"

* * *

In some universe, far, far away from the others, things were a bit different. Matsuyo conceived sextuplets, and Matsuzo decided that six was not his lucky number after all. Names were put, even if they weren't as common or well thought as some Japanese parents would name their brethren, and rules were made. Unfortunately for Matsuzo, rules meant nothing while having as a wife a doting mother as Matsuyo was, and, unfortunately for Matsuyo, her little children grew up from babies to children, from children to beasts and from beasts to...

… NEETs.

… And being crowned like that came with a certain malicious pride, if it could be called like that, which just made it all worse in the eyes of everyone else but them.

Their existence brought a revolution in their house and entire city, considering how the little sextuplets, with their childish rowdiness and unnatural power, brought destruction _and_ reconstruction all around them almost every day. People had learnt to dislike the six of them as a whole, and they could understand all the disgusted looks and the hurting words directed at them, really. It was just something that they didn't really care of, as they always would have themselves.

Their dearest Sensei in the Sky was one of the few ones who felt a smidge of love at them and seemed to agree with (more like, laugh at) their dangerous antics, and so he granted them with an anime- no, _three_ of them and one more to come, based on their lives and wacky stupidities, in an act it was supposed to be made of sheer love for them.

And even if they were still angry with the guy, they couldn't refuse that fact.

The night was chilly, and their sores still hurt as if they were new, but their good feelings still filled them with warmth that followed them even after running from Chibita as they refused to pay.

Because they still had each of them together, so there would be always be another day, no matter in what universe they were.

Because being six was better than five, or even less.

And so, towards another day!

* * *

Finally, I finished. This fanfiction feels like a baby of my own, yanno. I'm super glad I could finish it ;3;. Its not beta tested, so maybe there are inconsistencies as I had to rewrite this over and over and over again. But pfuh, its completeeee!

Thanks to all who read and commented! I love you all. Even if you are not in the fandom anymore.

A big hug for you all.


End file.
